The Sacred Spear
by Ljuba
Summary: for Evanne Taylor contest Poke my funny bone! Rate T for sure...REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...this is for Evanne Taylor contest Poke my funny bone!!! I hope I'm going to do a good job...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

Growltiger just threw his youngest nephew on the ground, all wounded.

Munkustrap and Macavity hurried to Tugger side and helped him sitting up.

He coughed blood then lied into his brothers arms.

Old Deuteronomy walked between his sons and his mad brother.

Grizabella was hugging her daughter Tantomille and shivered against Jenny chest.

The orange tabby queen was holding the two queens and trying to comfort them.

Griddlebone was near them looking shocked to her own mate. Skimble was trying to shook her from that state, whispering something to her.

All the tribe and the jellicles were behind them, with Bombalaurina hugged tight to Demeter while her mate was bitten hard by their former protector and prince.

"Brother" said Old Deuteronomy "what are you doing?" he asked putting his paw in front of himself to calm the tom down.

"He disobeyed me" replied Growltiger pointing angrily Tugger.

"You ordered me to murder a innocent tom!" replied Tugger coughing.

Coricopat was a few steps away from him, still chained to the ground.

"He was attempting to your sister innocence" yelled Growltiger.

"He is her boyfriend, uncle" replied Munkustrap trying to make him reasoning.

"Did I or your father give the permission?" Growltiger asked.

"I don't need your permission!" cried Tantomille from her mother arms.

Growltiger looked angered at her. He moved a step towards her but Old Deuteronomy stopped him.

"Went away, _Brother_" Growltiger hissed the last word.

Munkustrap tensed.

"Quite, brother" replied Old Deuteronomy

"I don't want to be quite!" yelled Growltiger. He pushed hardly the old tom and made him fell.

Munkustrap jumped to help his father while Macavity blocked Growltiger with the help of Alonzo.

Skimble and Admetus ran to help Munkustrap with their old leader.

"Father" said Tugger managing to get up and approaching them.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

They all look in horror as Old Deuteronomy tried to stood up and suppressed a smirk of pain when he put his weight on his left leg.

Jenny and Grizabella hurried at his side and Jenny diagnosed a broken hip.

That wasn't good, neither for a long living jellicles. They could be quite immortal but they had to heal like everyone.

"So it seemed that a new era is beginning" said Growltiger.

He struggled with Macavity and Alonzo.

They didn't let him escape, so he whistled and a really army of henchmen jumped into the yard.

They looked...demoniac.

The demon like toms and queens giggled and chuckled while they approached.

Some rolled down from the walls and fell on their bottoms, still laughing mad.

Two grabbed the surprised Macavity and Alonzo and freed Growltiger.

"This, dears" said Growltiger "is the beginning of a new era for our people"

"In your dreams!" yelled both Munkustrap and Macavity.

The two oldest Growltiger' nephews jumped against him.

Tugger took his opportunity to jump too.

Growltiger fell under his three nephews wight.

But unfortunately for the tribe, fortunately for him they weren't able to kill their own uncle.

They were taken away from him by his henchmen.

"Let me go! Sort of demoniac rat!!" yelled Tugger struggling against his captor.

He hit the demoniac cat on his face with his elbow. The henchman twisted his eyes and fell on the ground.

Tugger was grabbed by another henchman. This last avoid Tugger elbow and sneered.

Soon he was hit by Tugger knee in his...most sensible part. He groaned and fell on the ground.

Four toms were necessary to retain Tugger. They made him on his kneels and grabbed his arms.

Five toms hold Munkustrap on the ground. He too had battled hard with his captors and three of them were laying on the ground lamenting.

"They don't seem so much resistant" whispered Jerry to Cori. He had just free him.

Cori smirked seeing Alonzo jumped away making two henchmen crashed.

"And neither much smart" he replied.

The two henchmen fell on the ground slowly, one against the other.

Three henchmen captured Alonzo and hold him in a iron grip.

All the tribe looked horrify as their three much stronger protectors were hold captives.

Macavity, Tantomille and Coricopat put themselves in front of Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella.

Gus was put in the center of the jellicles with Demeter and the kittens.

The Jellicles want to protected their more vulnerable ones.

All the other cats looked terrify seeing the Jellicles hissing impotent at their enemies. If also their shamans couldn't handle this situation...what kind of hope they could have? The common cats, the common humanoid like cats?

The evil leader laughed and walked towards Macavity and the twins. Griddlebone shivered but didn't dare to move from her position in front of the kittens.

He stopped a few steps away from the three.

All the present could see from their faces that a mental battle was going on between the four.

Then the evil tom chanted some strange spell and the three jellicles protectors fell on the ground, holding their throat and gasping for air.

"NO!" yelled Grizabella.

The cats looked as their Lady tried to ran towards her kittens, but was intercepted by two demoniac toms.

"Let them!" she cried.

Two other evil toms grabbed each Old Deuteronomy arms and hold him. The others jellicles were surrounded.

Skimble, Admetus, Jerry, Bombalaurina, Mungojerry and Plato were captured and put on their kneels.

Demeter grabbed the kittens and pushed them behind her, near the old cat. The Protector's mate shielded the kits with her body.

Her eyes met those of her mate, love and comfort ran between them.

Jenny, Jelly, Cassandra and the other remained Jellicles squeezed up to Demeter and Gus.

Eyes turned back to the three gasping Jellicles. The evil leader smiled and rose a paw.

He scratched the air in front of himself and the three could breath again.

But they were debilitated and they couldn't even sit up.

Jenny was divided between hurried at their side and protected the kittens.

"_Stay with the kittens!"_ whispered Coricopat voice in her mind _"we will survive"_

"Growltiger ..." said Old Deuteronomy looking to his mad brother.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"It isn't oblivious, Old D?" he asked.

Tugger hissed at the nickname only friends used for his father.

Growltiger turned to look at him.

"I'm going to conquered the world" he replied as a everyday thing.

Everyone jaws felt.

"Oh my!" sighed Munkustrap

"It seemed that we had another babbling _Iwanttoconquertheworld_ crazy boy!" exclaimed Jerry.

"Mac he took your vacant place!" he said to the half recovering ginger cat.

Macavity grinned at him.

"I had say you mustn't come back sane again!" added Misto from Gus feet among the other kittens.

Growltiger glared to Jerry and the tom couldn't speak.

"_That's not fair!" _Jerry yelled in everyone mind _"Why me yes and Misto not?!"_

"Shut up!" yelled Growltiger growling. Misto showed his tongue to Jerry.

"Oh!" said Growltiger when Jerry smirked but felt quite. For the moment.

Growltiger looked with an evil smirk to Misto.

"Thats a cute kit" he said. Misto backed into the kitten bunch.

Growltiger turned to Tugger.

"Nevertheless he's yours" he added. Then he walked towards him.

One henchman grabbed Tugger head fur base and pulled down.

Tugger was force to recline back his head, exposing his throat to the evil leader.

His mad uncle grinned evilly.

He rose his open paw and directed it towards Tugger' throat.

"No!" yelled again Grizabella, struggling with her the much more stronger captors.

Old Deuteronomy looked to his brother.

"Stop Growltiger!" he said "you aren't evil, I know you"

Growltiger stopped by an hair from Tugger.

"You haven't to do it" said Deuteronomy with calm and persuasion.

Growltiger paw trembled a bit but he shook his head.

"You don't know me" he whispered.

Then he grabbed Tugger throat and Tugger retrained a yell.

When his uncle backed, on Tugger throat there was a large red mark. A snake eating scorpion.

Growltiger mark.

Tugger body went almost limp into his captors grip.

Growltiger went towards Alonzo and smiled.

He repeated the same procedure on him and left the same mark on his white neck.

Alonzo fell limp into his captors arms.

Then Growltiger moved towards Munkustrap. He stopped in front of him.

Munkustrap looked up to him, fearless.

"And here we have the Jellicles Protector" he said stroking Munkustrap head fur.

Munkustrap snapped away from his touch.

Growltiger grabbed his fur and hold it.

"Your handsome, fearless and brave oldest son" he said to Old Deuteronomy.

He laughed and pull Munkustrap's head back. Growltiger grabbed his throat as before.

Munkustrap eyes went wide but none sounds escaped from his lips.

He collapsed back against the five henchmen.

Growltiger looked at them with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Take them into the largest den you could find" he ordered to his henchmen pointing to the jellicles.

"Err Sir" said one henchman, he seemed worried about something

"Yes?" replied Growltiger.

"Uh" said the henchman "what we do with the others?" he nodded towards the rest of the tribe.

Growltiger looked down to the crow as the jellicles were threw away.

"Everyone go to his handsome home and...." he gestured with his paw like he was searching for the right word "enjoy yourself!" he conclude, satisfied with his speech.

The crow just starred at him wide eyes.

"Now what?" asked Growltiger surprised "I said go home! You haven't an home?" he asked.

Someone nodded.

"So...Shoo!" said Growltiger "I have a much more important thing at the moment!" he made the gesture to brush them away.

While the crow began to disperse the henchmen looked at each others confused.

"Hei chief?!" called one of them.

"Call me Highness" replied Growltiger looking around.

"Err Highness" called the henchman.

"I mean Your Highness" hissed Growltiger.

"I-mean-Your-Highness what we..." said the henchman obediently.

Growltiger growled "Just Your Highness!" he yelled

"Just Your..." began the henchman.

"Oh just go on!" sighed Growltiger.

"What is the much more important thing?" the henchman asked.

Growltiger smiled.

"You have to make me a throne, an appropriate throne"

* * *

**oook...that's is folk...I have more funny moments in my mind...you'll never guess where I could take our jellicles...  
**

**please REVIEW....  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

It seemed that the most big den the henchmen could find, fortunately for the jellicles, was the Medical den.

They threw inside the prisoners and laughed.

"Here your new home!" laughed one of them.

"Technically this isn't their new home" said another tom.

The first henchman looked at him rising an eyebrow.

"This is their yard so they were at their home truly" explained the other.

"But it _is_ their _new_ home since they didn't live all together here but into their little adorable homes" said the first.

"But they lived here too, or this den will not be here" replied the second.

"Maybe as not all live here this is the home of only some of them" offered a third henchman.

He turned to the jellicles which were starring at them with wide eyes and mouths.

"Why you want to catch flies with your mouths?" he asked "you are hungry?"

"Maybe we could gave them something to eat" proposed a fourth henchman.

"Chief didn't said anything about eating" replied the second.

"But he never said to not feed them" replied the fourth.

"Please can we go back to the main subject, shall we?" asked the first.

"Yes please" put in Plato "you are giving me headache!"

The first henchman nodded in agreement.

"Sorry for the stupidity of my fellows" he said

"So" he said looking at them "Who live here?" he asked.

Every jaws fell again.

Jellylorum rose her paw followed by Asparagus and their kittens.

Tumble was looking at the demoniacs and crazy cats from behind his brother Pounce back.

"So take them out" ordered the first henchman.

His companions looked ad him hesitantly.

"But Chief said we had to put them together" one said.

"But he said to put them in their new home too" objected the first.

"This isn't really a house den" said Old Deuteronomy.

All the eyes, both henchmen's and Jellicle's, turned to him.

He was sitting with Grizabella and Jenny at his side.

"This is a common den so nobody is really at home here" he explained.

Relieved expression lighted the henchmen faces.

"Oh well!" said happily the first "this solve all the problems!" he clapped his paws.

"So" he turned to them.

He start to laughed evilly.

"Welcome to your _new_ home!" he said.

"Actually..." started Jerry.

"Hei but Growltiger didn't shut up you?" asked Macavity.

Jerry grinned at him.

Rumple hit her twin on his head.

"What?" asked the first henchman "let him speak queens!" he ordered.

"Hei I'm not a queen!" protested Macavity.

"Sorry!" said the henchman "your long hair tricked me!"

Jerry pulled his tongue out to him and grinned.

"Actually this is a den!" he said

The henchmen started to whispered to each others.

"Chief ordered to put them into a home not a den!" they all cried.

"Sure?" asked the second henchman asked.

"I think he said den" said the fourth.

"No he said home, I'm sure" replied the third.

"Maybe he said house" put in the first.

"He said _DEN_!" yelled Munkustrap.

He was half collapsed into his mate arms, he was bleeding hard and he was tired!

"Oh ok!" said the first henchman.

He laughed again.

"Welcome in your new _den_!" he said.

All the jellicles gazed to Jerry and the tom made himself quite.

The henchmen exited and the jellicles sighed with relief.

Jenny and Jelly hurried to the cupboard and picked up some medical stuff.

Jellylorum hurried to Old Deuteronomy side and began to cure him.

Jenny hold some herbs and stuff to Exotica.

"Please help me" she said nodding towards the three wounded protectors.

Exotica grabbed the stuff and twisted her nose when the smell of catnip hit her.

She sighed and went near Alonzo.

They were in great pain so some catnip would help them.

"Take this" she said to the patched tom in Cassandra arms.

Alonzo looked disgusted but he obeyed. He chewed the leaf.

Jenny made the same to Tugger and Munkustrap.

She had some difficult to make Munkustrap accepted the drug.

"Come on, honey" said Demeter "you will feel better"

"Oh I swear you will, Munk!" said Jerry half laughing.

Munkustrap glared at him badly but he accepted the leaf.

"Mum! I'm sick too!" said Pounce "I need catnip too!"

"Oh and what you have so terrible?" she asked not looking up from her patient.

"I have...a ugly brother on my back!" he said.  
"I'm not ugly!" replied Tumble still gripped at his back.

"But you are on my back!" yelled Pounce

"Mum I need catnip!" he said trying to shook his little brother down "really!"

Jelly sighed and Old Deuteronomy patted her shoulder understanding.

"Well you could think to the better side of that situation" said Jerry

"Do you see a better side?" asked Tugger.

Jerry gravely nodded.

"Then explain to us, please" asked ironically Tugger "because I think none is so smart as you"

"You have cool tattoos to show" replied Jerry.

Then he jumped away from the protectors range.

"You...you..." tried to say Tugger breathing hard, the anger and the catnip effect started to turn his mind off.

"Mummy daddy is becoming a train?" asked Misto worried.

Bombalaurina looked down to him.

"No, honey" she replied surprised "why are you asking?"

"Because he sounds like it" replied the kitten "Chou...chou" he said to remark the similarity.

This time all laughed, even Tugger.

"Hei!" protested Jerry picking up the kit and rolling him over his shoulder.

"You are stealing my public" he laughed.

"I don't steal" protested Misto

"You are a thief" he pointed to Jerry chest looking at him down above because Jerry was still holding him upside down.

"I'm a conjurer" he said proudly.

Tugger lied back against Bombalaurina chest and hid his face on her bosom.

Then he kissed passionately her and he felt asleep quickly.

"Wow! How rapid!" said Jerry.

He turned to Bombalaurina.

"He was so..." he said.

Bombalaurina looked to the kittens and hissed to him.

"Jerry! The kittens are here!" she said.

The kittens looked curiously at them. It seemed that Jerry was going to said a grow up thing and they didn't want to lost it.

Jerry smirked.

"I was only saying if he felt so quickly asleep after..." he paused and received death glares from all the adult queens.

"After catnip!" he corrected his train.

"Dad didn't take catnip!" exclaimed Etcetera.

"Oh sure!" replied Jerry grinning.

"Sure!" replied Etcetera crossing her arms.

"Mmm" mumbled Munkustrap from Demeter arms. He was half conscious and half out due to the drug.

"He...Tug..." he said chewing the words "he _like_ catnip as well _queen_ when he was much more young!" he said.

"And perhaps both..." his voice was cut by Demeter kiss. She had chose to silent him before he could said something too bad.

Munkustrap kissed back but soon felt asleep.

"Less two!" said Jerry making the countdown.

Alonzo looked at Cassandra down up. He was with his head in her lap.

"Me too" he said looking at her lips.

Cassandra sighed and bowed to kiss him. Soon Alonzo fell asleep.

Tantomille turned and quickly kissed Jerry.

"Wow and this is for?" he asked.

"Just seeing if it works also for you!" she replied nonchalantly.

* * *

**Ok...this is crazy...I didn't answered for it...unless you like it!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"We had to do something" said Coricopat walking along with Tantomille towards his father Admetus ,Jerry, Skimble, Jelly, Grizabella and Old Deuteronomy.

The old leader was sitting into a chair with the Jelly's order to not move for any reason.

Jerry was joking about this, as always.

"What if there will be a fire?" he asked to the medical queen.

Jelly rolled her eyes and the others sighed.

"He will be blocked into the chair and we will lose our leader" continued Jerry. He was so serious that he was comical.

Rumple hit him on his head and the tom ouched.

"Oh but I'm sure you will stay here and help me to went out without moving!" replied Old Deuteronomy looked at the young tom and smiled with a spark in his eyes.

"What?" asked surprised Jerry "without moving? I thought that the conjure was Misto!"

He had a so confused look that everyone laughed and Skimble patted his son shoulder.

"Ehi, Ohi Uch!" exclaimed Jerry jumping into the air grabbing his tail. It was in flame.

Jerry blew on it and put out the fire. He looked around to find the responsible.

In a corner of the medical den the kittens were chuckling. Misto was among them and looked innocently to them.

"It seemed that the fire was on you alone and not on our leader. Fortunately there weren't the damage you predicted" said Coricopat.

He grinned to the orange tabby and Jerry hissed back.

"No damage?" exclaimed Jerry holding his burned tail in front of the black and gray tom eyes.

"Sorry" said Cori "I mean no critical ones"

Jerry snorted and mumbled something about the conjures and the unbearable ones.

"I'm a mystical not a common conjure" replied Coricopat. Then he jumped into the air, too.

They all looked as he grabbed his tail and, as Jerry before, he put out the fire on it.

"Misto!" he growled half laughing.

Misto looked as much innocently as ever.

"Yes?" he asked with the other kittens around him trying to not chuckle.

An African ritual mask came off from the wall. An African human shaman had gifted it to Jellylorum.

It grew a body and towered on the kittens. They all screamed and ran to their mothers.

In particular Demeter and Bombalaurina found themselves with their kittens one on their backs and the other on their chests.

"Coricopat!" exclaimed Exotica and Jenny assemble.

"My poor mask!" said Jelly looking at the running mask.

"And you said you aren't a conjure!" said Jerry laughing.

Another mask came off from the wall and turned into a monster. It came behind Jerry. The orange tabby sensed something and slowly turned to face the monster. He starred at it then turned again and began to run around the den, with the mask behind.

Misto was laughing at the scene, while he was picked up by the scruff of his neck.

He squealed. Then he saw that the first mask was now back at his place, to the relief of Jelly.

He turned to face...Tugger.

His father smiled at him and the kitten joyfully put his arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" squealed Etcetera jumping on his side and embracing him.

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy!" she screamed again. She took a little break to regain her breath and Tugger gently covered her mouth.

"It's ok honey" he said "they understand that I'm here"

Etcetera eyes sparkling and she meowed joyfully under his paw.

Misto rolled his eyes.

"Girls!" he said with a grown up attitude "they always squeal for everything"

Tugger looked at his oldest.  
"Mmm I think I had heard another squeal before Etcy's" he said.

Misto blushed and Tugger chuckled. He put his son down.

"Daddy!" screamed Electra running from her mother arms to behind Tugger.

Munkustrap embraced her and hold her close.

"Please dear, don't follow your cousin, my head is not healed completely" he asked.

Electra giggled and hugged him. Jamima hurried to them and hold her father side.

Munkustrap found himself trapped into the two kittens grips and he had to walk with both them grabbed at each of his legs.

Alonzo came behind them and blocked his own two kittens grabbing them while they ran towards him.

He rolled Victoria over his shoulder and put Quaxo under his free arm. The two kittens laughed and let him carried them to the others.

"So" said Coricopat looking around. Maybe he could finally speak.

"What..." he started.

The door opened and a bunch of henchmen stormed in. They pressed the jellicles against the walls and nodded towards someone outside.

Coricopat rolled his eyes. No. It seemed that the Everlasting Cat didn't want him to speak!

Six henchmen entered holding some long trumpets. They stopped just after the door, three on each side. They played the trumpets.

To the astonishment of the jellicles, Growltiger made his entrance.

He was draped into a red coat with white fur all around it. He had a golden crown on his head. It was too big for him so it was leaned on his head left side. On his right paw he hold a scepter.

He had a solemn expression as he walked in.

"My dears" he said.

The henchmen bowed and forced the jellicles to do the same.

Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo and Macavity tried to resist but three henchmen for each of them subdued them.

Growltiger shook his head in a sort of fatherly disapproving.

"Oh that's not the way to greet your Emperor" he said walking in front of them.

The henchmen jumped surprised while he approached and bowed again, dragging the four jellicle's princes with them.

Growltiger sighed and touched the henchmen's head with the scepter.

"You can rise up" he said.

The henchmen obeyed and dragged the prices back into a standing position.

Munkustrap head turned a bit for the forced up and downs.

Growltiger smiled at them and went towards Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella.

The jellicle's leader was still on his chair and looked calm at his mad brother. Grizabella pressed her grip on her mate shoulder and Old Deuteronomy patted her paw, comforting her.

"So, brother" said Growltiger "I see that your recovery will be very long"

"Don't worry" he continued as Deuteronomy didn't replied "I will take care of our reign and I want to make one or two improvements"

"What kind of improvements?" asked worried Deuteronomy.

"Oh you know what" replied Growltiger "I want to expanded our domino and put all the world under our care"

Growltiger smiled "You know I always think that humans and the special tall cats, as us, need someone that take care of them"

He caressed the scepter "And who better than the jellicle's leader? In that case me!"

"You are mad!" exclaimed Munkustrap growling to his uncle.

"Oh you think so?" growled back Growltiger.

Macavity looked worried to his brother. Munkustrap hadn't recovery from his injuries, yet. He could have the worst into a fight with the aninjuried Growltiger.

"Yes!" replied Munkustrap "you haven't the little idea of what are you doing"

Growltiger jumped towards him, claws and teeth out, surprising everyone.

Macavity had just a second to react and put himself between his uncle and his brother.

He received Growltiger and rolled with him on the ground.

They fought hard and somehow Macavity managed to subdued his opponent.

All the den frozen for a moment. The jellicles looked amazed to him while the henchmen looked as they didn't know what to do. And probably they really didn't.

Fear ran across Growltiger's eyes. He roared and something boomed into the jellicles minds.

They fell all onto their kneels in pain. Macavity starred at Growltiger with wide eyes.

The jellicles rose their gaze on the two fighters and Macavity fell limp on Growltiger.

"What are you waiting!" yelled Growltiger from below his nephew body.

"Take him off from me!" he ordered to the frighted henchmen.

Two of them hurried to him. They carefully grabbed Macavity and pulled him away from their leader.

They quickly threw Macavity on the ground like he was made of fire.

Growltiger sighed "Now what?" he asked while Rumple hurried to her mate side.

"He...he was..._turned off_!" said one of the two henchmen.

"He was sleeping" replied Growltiger looking confused to his fellows, as the jellicles.

"That could be infecting!" said the other.

Growltiger put his paws on both of their shoulders.

"My boys" he said "that is a spell and it isn't infecting!"

"Sure?" asked half comforted the first henchman.

"Sure" assured Growltiger with a smile. The two henchmen smiled back, relieved.

Growltiger nodded then he knocked their head against each other.

The two henchmen slowly slide to the ground.

"Grab those two out!" he ordered to his followers.

He turned and left the den without a word to the jellicles.

Sillabub made herself free from Jenny grip where she was put the whole time, and ran towards her parents.

She knelt beside her mother and gently stroked her father long head fur.

"Daddy?" she called. Macavity didn't replied. He looked like he was sleeping.

Jenny ran to them and checked up the tom.

When she had finished she was more pale than always.

"Take him to one bed" she ordered to Skimble and Admetus. The two toms gently took the sleeping tom and led him into a vacant bed.

Macavity was into a charmed sleep and his vital and magic energy was slowly dried away by the spell.

That was what Jelly, Jenny, Gus and Old Deuteronomy found out after three hours of discussion and researches on Jelly's books.

"So how we wake up the sleeping beauty?" asked Jerry looking at him.

Rumple hit his head with a pillow from the bed. She was sitting near her mate, lovely rubbing his fur, with Sillabub cuddled between them.

"Don't be a jerk!" she said without looking up.

"I'm not a jerk!" protested Jerry "and it was true!"

Everyone looked at him, doubtful.

"It is!" protested Jerry.

"Is he sleeping?" he asked.

They all nodded.

He smiled to his sister.

"Is he beautiful?" he asked.

Rumple looked up at him, wondering what he want to do. She slowly nodded and so did some other queens.

"So he _is_ a sleeping beauty!" finished Jerry with a winning smile on his face.

There was silence after this.

"Someone could hit him for me?" asked Rumple after a while during those she had look into her twin eyes. She turned to Macavity.

"Ouch!" protested Jerry when Tugger hit his head with a paw.

Another paw hit the orange stripped tom on his head, again.

That was Alonzo's paw.

"Hei!" protested Jerry.

A third paw hit again him. It was his father's.

"Ohi! What! Do you want a bit too?" Jerry asked to Munkustrap showing him the back of his neck.

"Don't tempting me" replied Munkustrap.

"I'm not happy about it but Jerry was right in some way" said Tugger. He looked down to his sleeping brother.  
"How we wake him?" he asked.

"Don't tell me we couldn't do anything!" said both Rumple and Tantomille while they saw the oldest exchange a worried look.

Old Deuteronomy sighed and nodded to Skimble.

"There could be a way" the railway cat said "we need the sacred spear"

* * *

**Hoping you like it...as I love writing it!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"Tell me again why I have to go with you?" asked Tantomille.

She, Mungojerry and Rumpletearez were approaching an human building's wall.

"Because we three are the smartest" replied Jerry grinning.

Tantomille rolled her eyes.

"You two shut up!" said Rumple looking behind a corner. She turned to them and pointed them both.

"I. Want. My. Mate. Back!" she said pulling her finger tip against Jerry's belly at each words.

"So be nice and helpful!" she added

"It's her fault!" protested Jerry pointing Tantomille.

"Me?" asked the gray queen.

"You asked!" said Jerry.

"I asked because you didn't ask!" replied Tantomille.

Both the orange stripped twins starred at her.

"What?" they both asked.

Tantomille sighed and hold her forehead into her paw.

"I asked because you haven't ask it before and we were asking to do it without have asking for!" she said like she was explaining to kittens.

Both Jerry and Rumple starred at her.

"Ok buddies" said Rumple after she taped her head against the wall corner.

"Just keep your mouth close and put a step before the other, alright?" she ordered.

Jerry and Tantomille starred at her.

"What else we can do? We can't walk putting a step behind the other! We aren't crayfishes!" stated Jerry.

"She said shout up!" replied Tantomille.

Jerry opened his mouth to replied but then he jumped away from his sister gaze.

If gazes could kill, Jerry would be dead by now.

Rumple nodded satisfied and turned towards the building.

"Come" she ordered. The angry queen marched away towards the street that divided them form their target.

"I was so scared! She is worse than Mac!" said Jerry trembling. He and Tantomille were still frozen by Rumpletearez outburst .

"What. Are. You. Waiting . For?" said Rumple's cold voice.

The two jellicles jumped and hurried after her.

"_And they said me and Cory are spooky!" _whispered Tantomille.

* * *

At the Junkyard six black cloaked figures were sliding through the shadows.

They had to avoid the patrolling guards and reached one of the gates.

"Do you think the others had made it?" asked Tugger walking near his oldest brother.

"I hope!" replied Munkustrap.

"Oh I think yes" said Coricopat behind them. His eyes where sparkling.

"I think that your sister is enjoying the trip" he grinned.

Munkustrap and Tugger looked at him but they didn't dare to ask more.

"_We definitely are still spooky"_ Coricopat whispered.

"The gates!" whispered Demeter while they reached the main yard.

"Ok buddies" said Alonzo "how we go through?" he asked pointing the guards that were going around.

"Oh I have a little idea!" said Bombalaurina. She stood up and nodded to her sister to follow.

The two queens walked directly into the middle of the yards before the toms could stopped them.

"Oh well, now they are going to be killed!" growled Tugger.

"Who's there!" yelled one of the guards seeing the two cloaked figures.

He approached them and stopped while Bombalaurina made her hood fell.

"Oops" she said putting a finger on her lips. "I though you are the party's guys!" she said.

Munkustrap patted his forehead with his paw in dismay, Tugger hit with his head a piece of metal in front of him. Cori turned his head on one side, surprised. Alonzo's jaw just fell.

But nothing had prepared them to the next show.

"You are the party girls that Growltiger promised?" asked half hopefully one of the guards.

The other guards were joining the first two and at the end there were six guards around the two queens.

Demeter threw her hood down too and smiled at the guards.

"Yes, you had to be the smartest!" said Bombalaurina clapping her paws happily.

She moved sensually to the guard.

"Oh and you are so muscular and strength" she said. She began to rub her back body against him.

The other guards and Demeter starred at her in awe.

"What!" said Tugger. He jumped out from his hiding place but Munk and Alonzo grabbed him and hid him back.

"Be quite! Let her work!" said Munkustrap "It is working!"

Then Demeter moved to the next guard and ran a finger on his cheek.

She smiled and ran it down to his chest.

"You too are amazing" she said looking at him with wide eyes.

Munkustrap tensed and Tugger chuckled still in his grip.

"What?" he asked "you are right, it is working, ouch!"

Munkustrap grip had become more tight.

"You both shout up!" said Alonzo.

Both the brothers turned to him.

"Be grateful Cassandra isn't here!" they said assemble.

"You want to stop? I'm missing the clou!" protested Coricopat.

All the three toms hissed at him but turned to look at the seducing show.

Bombalaurina and Demeter were still filtering with the guards.

They danced in a sensual manner, singing a song that was strangely familiar.

**"****Guards, guards,**

**there is no one like guards.**

**They lost to every human low, they stand on the ground.**

**Their powers of levitation would make a fakir laugh**

**and when they reached the cells, the prisoners are not there!**

**You may seek them in a basement, you may look up in the air"**

Then Bombalaurina threw the guards on one side and laughed. Demeter joined her and threw her three guards apart.

The guards laughed evidently not understanding what the queens where singing.

"**but I tell you once and once again, the prisoners are not there!"**

Bombalaurina signaled behind her back to move. The four toms quickly ran out the gates.

Alonzo and Munkustrap had to grab Tugger before he went to kick the guards filtering with his mate.

"Now you had to close your eyes" said Demeter holding a paw onto the nearest guard eyes.

"Don't peek in!" advised Bombalaurina.

The guards obeyed and the two queens started to back.

They turned and hurried outside the gates leaving the guards wondering what would be the next game.

"Toms!" sighed Bombalaurina when they reached their mates.

"There are toms _and_ toms, honey" said Tugger grabbing her by her waist and holding her close to him.

"Whatever you said, love" replied Bombalaurina with a grin. She quickly kissed him before he could replied.

"Mmm I wonder who is Tugger between toms _and_ toms!" said Cori.

"You...you are..." said Tugger glaring at the gray tom.

"Oh I know that I'm from the smarts group, thank Tug" said Cori

"I didn't said that!" replied Tugger.

"But I know you were saying that!" replied Cori

"I was saying you are a crafty devil!" replied Tugger

"And this make me a smart!" replied Cori

"Why?" asked Tugger

"Because you said I'm crafty!" replied Cori

"I said crafty devil" replied Tugger.

"Devil is said to be smart so you said I'm smart smart!" said Cori "thank you to remark it Tuggy!" he added with a grin.

"Owf!" sighed Tugger "please someone hit me!"

"Because you want to lost any hope to be smart too?" replied Alonzo. He couldn't help himself.

Tugger growled at him.

"Ok ok" said Munkustrap rolling his eyes. He was embracing Demeter a bit too tight, like he feared to lose her.

He shoot a look to Coricopat when he saw the gray tom took notice of it.

"Just go to Mac ex headquarters" he said.

* * *

**Mmm I hope it will be funny...I loved writing all this part...please tell me if you like!**

**And please review!**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Munkustrap and his fellows reached the ex warehouse that Macavity once used as his main base.

Now it was all empty and disused.

Cori and Alonzo pushed the doors and they opened with a dark squeak.

They looked into the empty room. All the furniture and statues were covered by white sheets.

"Mm its only me or you too fell like being in a B horror movie?" asked Tugger.

The others looked around and shivered.

"No" said Coricopat walking in.

"Is seems only an abandoned house" he said.

Then the sheet on his left literally threw itself on him.

"WHAT!" screamed Cori trying to free himself.

When he was free he looked around and a small black cat jumped out from the sheets.

All the other laughed as the non jellicles cat hissed at the bigger cat like creature and ran away.

"Oh my" laughed Tugger almost out of breath "Cori was the big bad monster!"

Cori glared at him.

"I'm not a monster!" he replied.

"You certainly are spooky" stated Alonzo walking past him and looking around.

"Searching for any other flaying sheets?" asked mocking Tugger.

Alonzo grinned.

"No, for that we have our new sheets magnet" he said presenting Cori with a bow.

"Ah ah very funny!" replied Cori.

Munkustrap and the two queens approached.

"Shall we go?" asked Munkustrap.

"You before!" replied Tugger bowing and showing him the way.

Munkustrap sighed and walked a little worried into the house.

They walked into the _more like labyrinth than house_ Macavity base.

"But bro could found his way in this labyrinth?" asked Tugger.

"Well he took him time. But he said sometimes he found himself in the kitchen while he was searching for his shower room" Munkustrap replied.

"He went in the kitchen dressed for a shower?" asked Bombalaurina chuckling.

"You mean undressed!" replied Demeter laughing.

"He had a shower room?" asked both Tugger and Alonzo.

"Oh why we hadn't move her when he had went back!" sighed Tugger.

They stopped in front of a fork. On their left there was a clean and shining stair that led upstairs..

On the right there was a ramshackle and half collapsed star that led downstairs.

"So" asked Munkustrap looking at the fork in front of them "where?"

"I suggest left" said Bombalaurina walking towards the first step.

"Stooop!"screamed Tugger grabbing his mate arms and pulling her back.

"What?" she asked perplex.

"What did you see?" asked worried Munkustrap hurrying to their side.

"A trap? " asked Demeter shivering against her mate.

"A obstacle?" asked Cori.

Tugger looked around with worry eyes.

"No but in the horrors the one that choose the shining one died and the others had to take the ramshackle one!" he said.

All the others groaned.

"And you know that they too died because someone had scared them to death!" accused Alonzo almost yelling to Tugger.

"No they died because they always choose the wrong way!" replied Tugger.

"Ok both of you have seen too much TV!" said Munkustrap "when we'll go back I'll reduce your TV time" he promised.

The two toms started to protested.

"It's not fair!" said Alonzo.

"Can we move?" asked Demeter looking around. They were surrounded by paints.

"But they were always been there?" asked Bombalaurina looking at the paints.

"Ah! I said we were in the right direction!" exclaimed Tugger.

The others starred at him.

"You think you shall light us?" asked Munkustrap to his brother.

"When you reached the heart of the house things begin to went worst and worst!" Tugger replied with a smile and putting on a teacher look.

"Worst and worst?" asked half scared Demeter.

Munkustrap embraced her.

"Don't listen to him, Demy" he said "he is...yeeeeak!" a piece of the roof had fall a inch away from him and his mate.

"I'm not a yeeeeak!" replied offended Tugger. When he saw Munkustrap scarred expression he burst into laughs.

"Ah ah very funny!" said Cori.

Alonzo patted Munkustrap shoulder and looked around.

"So?" he asked.

Munkustrap shook himself back and turned to face the ramshackle stair.

"We hope Tugger was right as he seems" he replied and moved with Demeter towards the stair.

All the other fellowed them. They carefully walked down the stair. They had to jump sometimes in order to avoid some hole and missing parts.

"Ehi! It seems Tuggy was right!" exclaimed Alonzo chuckling.

Bombalaurina affectionately nuzzled her mate arms.

Tugger smiled proudly.

"I'm always right!" he said.

"Now don't exaggerate!" laughed Munkustrap.

"But I have to admit you have a great idea..." he stopped as a strange sound reached their ears.

"What...what is?" asked Demeter shivering.

"Demy stop trembling!" protested Tugger "you are making the stair shake!"

"It isn't me!" replied Demeter with a so small voice that none could understand her.  
"What?" they asked.

"It isn't me!" yelled Demeter. Then a great boom was heard in the air and they all looked slowly up.

A big piece of roof fell on them and pierced the stair in the middle.

"Uff!" exclaimed Tugger while they all grabbed the handrails to support themselves and don't fell into the stairwell.

"For a inch we didn't fall" as Tugger finished the word fall the stair began to tremble again.

"Demeter!" they all yelled.  
"It isn't me!" protested the golden and black queen.

Then the stair under their feet broke and they fell into the stairwell.  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!" they all yelled.

After a long long long fall they finally reached the bottom of the stairwell.

"_No! Don't went in that direction!" _said Tantomille mental voice in Cori mind.

Coricopat rolled his eyes.

"_Ah ah very funny!"_ he replied.

"_Surely lad you had to change your line! You are becoming repetitive!"_ said Tantomille

"_Ah ah very **hilarious**!" _replied Cori.

"_You all will soon be like a horror movie heroine, always going in the direction that __any__ person in _ _his right mind would __**not**__ take" _said the mental voice of his girlfriend.

"_Anyway how is going your trip?" _he asked.

When he didn't obtain any answered he grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile Rumpletearez and her two fellows were entered into the human building.

They had find an open windows opened on the street level.

They had shift into their cat forms and entered without making the alarm rang.

They found themselves in a large room full of wood boxes.

Jerry carefully opened one and looked inside.

It was full of ancient human objects.

"They had to be all the find that human had found" replied Tantomille coming near him.

"They found find?" asked Jerry perplex "why they had to find what is find?"

Tantomille rolled her eyes.

"We lost him!" she said to Rumple.

"Because I'm not found?" he asked.

Tantomille growled.

"Ok where we go?" asked Rumpletearez shifting back to her humanoid form.

Tantomille and Jerry looked and each other then shifted back too.

"I think upstairs" replied Tantomille walking towards a door. Outside they found a metal stair and they climbed it.

* * *

**Ok that's really really crazy!**

**let me know if you like it!**

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Rumple, Jerry and Tanto found a metallic door and opened it. They entered into a soft enlightened room. It was large, more probably a hall than a room.

They looked around and Rumple almost squealed.

"What's?" asked both Jerry and Tanto.

"There is something here!" whispered Rumple pointing into a dark corner.

Tantomille and Jerry looked and Jerry chuckled.

"Oh you are right sis" he joked "there is a big big monster there!"

He moved to the corner and turned the light on. In a niche there was a statue of a dinosaur. It was a little bit more hight than Jerry and he stopped under it.

"Really impressing" commented Jerry "Tanto do you remember them?" he asked.

Tantomille snorted.

"I'm not so old!" she replied "I'm about your age!"

"Sure?" asked Jerry rising an eyebrow. The look by Tanto made him turning back to the dino.

"Maybe Gus and Old D would remembered them" he said.

Tantomille sighed.

"Maybe" she replied. After all Old Deuteronomy was very old and Gus was one of the oldest jellicles.

"When we come back we'll ask them" said Rumple "now Jer could you turn off the light?"

He glanced at her surprised.  
"I thought you was afraid of this in the dark!" he said.

Rumpletearez rolled her eyes.  
"It scared me because I hadn't see it. Now I had see it and it will not scare me no more...plus the humans guardians would be alarmed by the light"

"You really think that there are guardians in this warehouse?" asked Jerry perplex.

"It not a warehouse, Jerry!" said Rumple patting her forehead with her paw in exasperation "it is a m_au_seum"

"Actually it is a m**u**seum" corrected Tantomille "and humans took really care of their past stuff"

Jerry snorted.  
"Maybe if they take care of their _present_ thing like the actual status of our planet..." he said half to himself.

"They learn from the past, Jerry" replied Tantomille "they don't live so long as us so they had to learn from the others before them"

"It doesn't seem they are so good students..." said Jerry.

Both the queens struggled. That was right...

Tantomille hissed looking around the desert hall.

Jerry looked back at her.

"What's?" he asked.

"Humans" she replied "they are coming"

"From where?" asked Jerry.  
Tantomille nodded towards the only exit of the hall.

"Wonderful!" said Jerry "we are in trap like mouses!"

"Mouses? Where?" asked Rumple, she was looking to the statue of the big dino and she wasn't listening them.

Jerry rolled his eyes.

"There aren't mouses Rump!" he exclaimed "I said we are like mouses"

"You will be a rat!" she replied "I'm too cheerful to be a mouse"

"I said that we are _like_ mouses! Not we _are_ mouses!" replied Jerry.

"But..:" said Rumple.

"Stop it!" said Tantomille exasperated.

The twins looked surprised at her. She never lost her calm.

Tantomille took a deep breath to calm herself down, before she would strangle the notorious pair.

"He said that we _are_ _like_ mouse" she said, Jerry smirked to his sister.

Rumple showed him her tongue.  
"_Because_ we are trapped with humans coming!" almost yelled the former calm Tantomille.

Rumple opened and closed her mouth several time.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Jerry "look what you did Tanto! You tilted her!"

Both the queens glared at him with fired eyes.

"Can we think, _quickly_, about a way to get out from _here_?" asked Tantomille.

"Ok what do you suggest?" asked Jerry.

"Me? You are the thieves!" replied Tantomille "you were supposed to know how to escape polices and guardians!"

"Well and you are the mystical one!" replied back Jerry.

Tantomille sighed.

"So you haven't any idea?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I have one" he replied.

The two queens looked at him.

"So?" asked Rumple.

"There aren't ways to escape" he replied.  
"Jerry!" almost growled Rumple.

"Watson!" Tantomille exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Tanto! My name is Jerry!" protested Jerry. Tantomille hissed at him in desperation.

"But we have a way to not be discovered" he said.

Both the queens looked again at him.

"If you are going to say another idiot thing, I swear I'll transform you into a frog" hissed Tantomille.

"You can?" asked hopefully Rumple.

"Don't tempt me" replied Tantomille looking at Jerry with warning eyes.

Jerry smiled.

"How you are with freeze, ladies?" he asked. He looked to a almost perfect reproduction of a prehistoric forest.

Tantomille and Rumpletearez looked at it them at Jerry fearing the worst.

The humans passed in front of them almost without noticing that three new statues were in the prehistoric forest reproduction.

Jerry was simulating a tiger battle against Tantomille who, for him, would passed for a big panther.

Even if she had protested so big panther didn't exist.

The arguing was stopped by Rumple. She had stated that even so big tigers didn't exist while she was curling on a tree without arguing.

When even the scents of the guardians disappeared, Jerry bit Tantomille's ear and pushed her to the ground.

"Went away" she hissed her back close to the ground and Jerry towering over her.

He kissed her quickly on her lips and jumped away.

Tantomille blinked several times before she could stand up. She felt the surprised look of Rumple on her back but she didn't turn to face her.

She looked to the ground battling with her feeling.

"Let them go" said Jerry passing near her. She looked at him as he went to his sister and pulled her down from the tree, grabbing her tail.

Rumple squawked and hit the ground with her button.

"Hei! That's not kind!" she protested "you just kiss her and then bit me! That's no fair!"

Jerry smirked.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the **dark** stairwell.

"Alright, now how we exit from here?" asked Alonzo looking up.

They had fallen into the very bottom of the stairwell. Munkustrap was knocking every wall around them.

"Good question" said Cori sitting in the middle of the hole.

"There are no doors, no windows, no exits" said Munkustrap checking another time the walls.

"Only walls" he added looking up "for some meters too"

"As in all the best horror movie" pointed out Tugger.

"And we will die here!" laughed Alonzo "because out of nowhere will come a monster..."

A big growl echoed into the stairwell. They all frozen.

"Lonz, what do you just said?" asked Demeter in a whisper.  
"We'll die!" exclaimed Tugger almost panicked.

Cori head fell on his own paws, Bombalaurina hit her mate head and the others just stared at Tugger.

"And think he is a father" said Munkustrap looking at his brother.

The growl was heard again, this time more near.

"What is?" asked Demeter closing herself to her mate. Munkustrap tensed and looked around.

"Oh don't worry" said Tugger "I forgot that we have the strong and brave good boy who will die to save us!" he said pointing to Munkustrap

"We will go out easily after!" he added.

"No!" cried Demeter embracing Munkustrap.

"Thanks Tug" replied Munkustrap "Dem it's alright, he is joking! Now let me breath or I will surely die!"

"Nothing bro!" replied Tugger while Demeter reluctantly let her mate free.

"Meow!" a black figure jumped growling on Munkustrap.

"The monster!" everyone yelled, even Coricopat.

Munkustrap grabbed the monster and hold him by his scuff. He hold a black cat a little away from his chest.

The normal black cat, a non shifting cat, was all hissing and claws.

"It seems I'm not going to die after all" said Munkustrap releasing the cat.

He looked up as the cat jumped from the a broken stair to another and climbed literally the wall.

"I got an idea!" he said.

"That's no good" replied Tugger "when someone said that in an horror..:"

"Tugger!" all the others yelled.

The yells frighted some other cats. They stormed out from their hiding places and climbed the wall escaping.

"Got it!" exclaimed Cori. He and Munkustrap shifted into their cat form and began to climb the wall.

"All shift!" ordered Munkustrap when his idea was proved to be good enough.

They all shifted and began to climb the walls.

Alonzo reached a large niche in the wall and stopped panting.

He frozen and slowly turned, sensing a pair of eyes on him and seeing all his fellows some steps above him.

An orange stripped female cat was looking at him.

"Uh...hello?" he said.

"Lonz! She is a cat, she can't understand our language!" said Munk from above.

"We are too cats" replied Alonzo.

"Yeah but we are different!" replied Tugger with pride.  
"This is that they all repeat to us!" replied Alonzo still looking doubtful at the orange queen.

"She remind me too much of Jenny" he said shivering.

"Who's they?" asked Bombalaurina.  
"You know...the elders, the Everlasting Cat and...oh that Eliot and Webber people" replied Alonzo.

"Ok ok" said Munkustrap "now it's _not_ the time to discuss this"

"Use body language if you want to communicate with her" added Cori.

"Thanks Mr Discovery Channel" replied Alonzo, grinning.

The others started again to climb and he moved to jump on the wall but the female cat stood in his way.

"Sorry ma'am" said Alonzo trying to avoid her.

"Body language!" remind him Cori.

"Well Mr! Come down and show me" replied Alonzo while the orange cat purred and nuzzled his neck "'cause I have some problem with body here!"

The others stopped to look at the scene.

Alonzo was trying to avoid the orange cat but she managed to be always in his way.

"Lady...please!" exclaimed Alonzo trying another time to avoid her. He succeeded only to bumped into a white and gray queen.

She too began to purr and stroke against him.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Alonzo jumping away. The queen didn't give up and she nuzzled him again.

The first queen joined them and began to nuzzled him too.

Another queen, a black one, emerged from the shadows and stroke herself against him. A creamy queen joined them too, quickly followed by other three queens.

Soon Alonzo found himself buried under six purring queens.

"Someone help!" yapped Alonzo "that's a Tugger thing! Not Alonzo's!" he yelled half panicked.

The others burst into laugh and had to jump down on the niche in order to not fall down again.

"Oh my! Lonz!" said Tugger between laughs "keep yourself together! I didn't look so goofy in that situation!"

"Whanna bet?" replied Alonzo from under the queens.

"Very hilarious!" laughed Cori.

"Not funny?" asked Munkustrap between a laugh and another.

"Someone told me I was repetitive" replied Cori.

"Help meeeeeeeee!" yelled Alonzo. Now the queens were licking him like a kitten.

Munkustrap and the others started to push away the upset queens, still laughing.

"_It seems this would be a looong quest!"_ thought Cori pushing away the orange queen.

"_Don't tell me!"_ replied Tantomille voice.

* * *

**Guys...I starting to think I'm a little bit crazy...I really enjoy writing this chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Remember **

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys! I found an Internet point and I have enough time to post my story! I hope I could post and finish the others too! Here we are working hard! Almost always on the sea! **

**Enjoy my work! (I hope) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

* * *

Munkustrap, Demeter and Cori entered into a room.

They had climbed the stairwell and found the main library.

"This must be Mac's study" said Munkustrap walking towards a bookcase.

Many bookcases covered the walls. In the middle of the room there was a table with two chair and a big armchair.

"What's that?" asked Demeter walking towards an half closed door.

Munkustrap and Cori pushed it and opened it.

"An hidden chamber!" said Bombi clapping her paws "like in the adventure movie!"

Demeter rolled her eyes and glanced to her sister.

"Please Bomb, not you too with movie stuff!" she prayed.

Bombalaurina smiled and entered in the chamber.

"Wow! It's big!" she exclaimed looking around. Munkustrap, Demeter and Cori followed her in.

"Maybe he kept here the piece" said Munkustrap looking around.

Meanwhile Tugger and Alonzo beginning to check around. Tugger sow a two branched candelabra and took it.

"Hey this is strange!" he exclaimed.

He turned to see the hidden door closing, trapping the others. Alonzo drew away the books he was looking and ran towards the door. He tried to open it again.

"Tugger what did you touch?" asked Munkustrap's voice.

"Hey! Why always me?" asked Tugger.

Inside the hidden chamber the four exchanged a look.

"Even Alonzo was looking around, too!" Tugger added.

"Hey!" protested Alonzo

"Silence!" ordered Munkustrap

"Tugger?" asked Bombalaurina.

Tugger sighed.

"I took a candelabra with two branch" he replied.

"Are you still holding it?" asked Cori.

Tugger nodded. Then he remembered that Cori couldn't see him.

"Yes" he replied.

"Alright! Put it at its place again" said Cori.

Tugger obeyed and put the candelabra back at its place. The door opened again.

"Hey! Cool!" he exclaimed holding up it again. The door closed again.

He put it back at its place and the door opened again. Tugger grimaced and hold it up again.

"Tugger!" growled Munkustrap while the door closed again and he had to jump in order to not be crush by it.

Alonzo grabbed the candelabra from Tugger's paws and put it at its place again.

Nothing happened.

Alonzo looked perplex at the candelabra while Tugger burst into laughs for his expression.

He touched the candelabra and turned it better. He had seen the tracks on the shelf, left by the candelabra's bottom. When the bottom was right with the tracks the door opened again.

This time his brother, friends and mate could come out without risk.

Munkustrap walked towards him.

"Why in the Hell you have to be so curious?" he asked approaching him.

Instinctively Tugger backed till he reached the library.

"Hey! I'm the Curious Cat! They just drawn that way" he protested holding up his paws in defense.

Munkustrap made another step forward, grinning. Tugger backed further touching the library.

As Tugger's elbow touched something behind, they heard a click. They turned to the hidden chamber. A niche opened in the little chamber's wall, revealing a bright light that nearly blind them all. They all shielded their eyes quickly.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tugger blinking several time "that's a Cori thing!" he said.

"Excuse me?" asked Cori perplex. Tugger grinned at him.

"Spooky and mystical" he replied. Cori snorted then they all turned to the chamber.

"Look at your mystical light" joked Alonzo. He pushed a switch and the bright light went off.

"Yeah! Alonzo is a mystical too!" said Tugger. Munkustrap and Alonzo rolled their eyes while Bombalaurina hit Tugger's head.

Munkustrap walked towards the now off light niche and grabbed the piece of the spear that was laying in it. He stopped and looked around.

"What?" asked the others.

Munkustrap smiled and removed the spear.

"I was waiting for some Tugger's" he joked "that's anything like an horror?"

"No" replied Tugger as his brother walked back.

"But that yes!" he yelled as the chamber's door began to close and all the house started to tremble.

"Run!" yelled Munkustrap jumping out before the door closed.

"Correction!" yelled Alonzo while they ran trough the trembling house. He dodged a piece of rubble. "That's like Indiana Jones' movie!" he said.

They all ran out the house and stopped nearby to regain their breaths. As they touched the outside ground the house stopped to tremble.

"Huh?" asked Tugger.

He put a foot on the first step of the house and it trembled again.

"Cool!" he exclaimed beginning to jump up and down from the step.

"House trembles" he said jumping on the step.

"House doesn't tremble" he said jumping down.

"Tremble" he jumped up.

"Not tremble" he jumped down.

You can see a drop of dismay on the others' faces.

He was stopped by his mate. Bombalaurina grabbed his right ear and dragged him away following the others which were leaving.

* * *

"Humans!" said Tantomille again.

Rumpletearez frozen in a growling – attack pose. Jerry took a piece of an alabard and put himself stand at attention. Tantomille hid herself on the back of a big mammoth.

The human guards passed trough them and went on. Only one looked strangely towards her.

"Uh? Did the panther existed with the mammoth?" he asked to his fellows. One of them shrugged his shoulders.

"You know!" he sighed "scientist!" he said as this would explain all. They chucked and exited the room.

When even their scents disappeared the three Jellicles moved from their frozen positions.

"What?" exclaimed Tantomille "they doubted of me and not of two too grow big cats in human pose like you two?"

"You know!" mocked Jerry "scientists!"

She glared at him.

"Maybe panthers really didn't coexist with mammoth!" he said "maybe we could ask to Gus, Old D. or Bella" he added.

"I'm not a panther!" replied Tantomille.

"Sure!...black jaguar!" Jerry said.

Tantomille hissed and Rumpletearez giggled.

"Oh Tanto is becoming the third Notorious Twin!" she said.

Tantomille gulped. She was like Rumpletearez and Jerry? Don't joking! She is different!

"_Do you really think?"_ asked Jerry in her mind.

"_Go out!" _she screamed in his mind. Wonderful! Not only Cori was looking around in her mind! Now also 'that' tom, too!

"I'll say _**so** that_ tom" replied Jerry smirking and passing the piece of the alabard from paw to paw.

Something of it cached Tantomille's eyes.

"Stop!" she ordered, grabbing his wrists. Jerry stopped looking surprised at her. Tantomille looked at the alabard.

"That is!" she whispered "where do you take it?" she asked him.

Jerry pointed behind himself, towards the other room where they had searched before.

"You HAVE it the WHOLE time?" asked Tantomille.

"Oh, ehm, yeah!" admitted Jerry.

"Jerry!" exclaimed Rumpletearez. Tantomille's jaw almost fell and Rumpletearez hit her twin's head.

"Ouch!" protested Jerry "that was for what?"

"Stupid! This is the Spear! Is the piece we are looking for!" screamed Rumpletearez.

Tantomille carefully took the piece of the spear before the twins would began a quarrel.

"_Now we have the two pieces" _she said in her mind.

"_Now we can wake the sleeping beauty!"_ replied Coricopat mental voice.

"_Hei that's my line!"_ protested Jerry mental voice.

"_You haven't patented it!"_ replied Coricopat.

"_Never heard about royalties?" _replied Jerry.

"_You two just shout up!"_ ordered Tantomille _"this is my mind!"_

"_Do you patented it?" _asked in chorus both the toms.

"_..."_ ^_^' (Tantomille reaction)

* * *

**Ok I think I'll add another chapter and then ending this story! I have all in my mind! I hope to have enough time to write it until the 6/ August when the contest will end!**

**Please remember:**

**More Reviews= Happier Me= Faster Update= Happier You= More Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"They found the pieces" whispered Old Deuteronomy.

Skimble and Jenny looked up at him. They were sitting with Grizabella near Macavity's bed.

Grizabella was weeping her son forehead. She looked to her mate with a hopeful gaze.

Old Deuteronomy slowly rise up and Skimble hurried to help him walking towards Bella.

The elder leader smiled to his mate and kissed her.

"He would wake up soon" he promised her.

Grizabella smiled at him and nodded. She turned to look at their second son.

Macavity was obliviously dreaming, his eye slides were trembling and he sometimes snorted.

"Grandpa!" yelled Jamima storming into the den.

Old Deuteronomy turned to face his youngest niece.

"Yes Jem?" he asked.

"There is a big bubble rabbit out of here" she announced when she was at his side.

Skimble and Grizabella shared a look of surprise.

"You have to come and see it!" she said grabbing his paw and gently pulled it.

"Honey, I think your friends will love to see it and play with you!" said Jenny smiling at her.

"But it's true! It is all pink" the kit replied.

"Sure Jem, but we are a little busy, you know" said gently Grizabella.

Misto and Sillabub stormed into the den as well.

"It is coming near!" they screamed.

"Kits" said Skimble walking towards them "I know this is an hard time to you but you must be quite!"

"No no! Grandpa!" said Sillabub "you have to come! You have to see it!"

"He is scaring all the henchmen!" said excited Misto. He was clapping his paws and jumping around the den sending some sparkles around.

"Misto stop this" asked Jenny looking worried to the wood walls of the den.

"You don't believe us?" asked Jemima to Old Deuteronomy.

The old leader looked down into her eyes, then looked to the others kits.

"I trust you" he answered.

"Skimble, please help me outside" he asked.

Skimble looked a bit confused by his attitude but accomplished.

They walked outside following the kits. When they reached the outside all the adults frozen.

A four meters big bubble pink rabbit was walking all around the yard. Sometimes he kicked some henchmen, sometimes he grabbed them and threw them away.

The others henchmen were running on all the directions, not really knowing what to do.

"It's true!" whispered Skimble.

"But what is it?" asked Jenny looking as the big rabbit grabbed a henchmen and threw him some steps away.

"It seems to like hit and threw the cats" stated Grizabella.

"Yes!" said joyfully Misto "and it plays only with the bad guys!"

All the adults looked back at the rabbit and could see that he was effectively only grabbing and hitting Growltiger's henchmen.

"That's interesting!" said Asparagus Jr walking towards them with Gus and Jelly.

"It seems it want to threw away our enemies" said Jelly.

Gus and Old Deuteronomy exchanged a look.

"I'm wondering..." whispered Gus almost to himself.

Old Deuteronomy turned to look back into the den.

Macavity was moving on the bed, like he was having a nightmare. Grizabella, Jenny and Jelly hurried to his side and tried to calm him. Grizabella sang to him a lullaby.

Macavity calmed a bit and Old Deuteronomy turned to look at the rabbit. It too had slowed its movements.

"Big rabbit" murmured Macavity.

Grizabella looked surprised to the other two queens.

"They are back!" exclaimed Bustopher approaching them.

They all turned to the gates and sow the two party ran towards them.

The henchmen were too busy to look for them. Only a few looked to the upcoming ex prisoners but they were threw away by the big rabbit.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" yelled Etcetera storming across the yard and jumping in her father arms. Tugger grabbed her and stroked her head fur.

"Daddy, mummy!" exclaimed both Electra and Jemima following their cousin and embracing their parents.

"Dad! Watch out" said Jemima "a big rabbit is coming!"

"What?" asked Munkustrap surprised. He turned to the center of the yard.

"O Everlasting!" he gasped. He grabbed his daughters and jumped away from the big foot of the rabbit that had just kicked an henchman.

Plato had grabbed his mother and followed them out of the rabbit range. Demeter was looking wide eyes to the big pink animals from her oldest son's arms.

Bombalaurina was embracing Misto and Etcetera with Tugger in front of them.

All the rest of the parties were equally shocked and were watching in awe at the rabbit.

"Now what else?" Munkustrap almost yelled to overcame the screams of the henchmen.

"We are in a Wizard of Ozz's movie!" exclaimed Etcetera.

"Oh no! Not my daughter too!" exclaimed Bombalaurina.

"Well considering who is the father" said Jerry.

Bombalaurina and Tugger glared at him. Then the rabbit passed near them and Tantomille jumped literally into Jerry's arms.

They frozen and the time seemed to stop.

Tantomille could sensed his warm breath against her neck, his heart biting...

Jerry sniffed her scent, he felt her fur under his paws.

Then the time began to run again and they jumped away from each other.

Tantomille quickly moved away and went to Coricopat side. His boyfriend had looked at the whole scene with a strange feeling...

He embraced his fiancé and pushed her away from the pink rabbit's path.

"What's happening?" a yell echoed into the yard.

They all turned, even the rabbit, to look to the highest den.

Growltiger exited the den with all his fur untidy, Griddlebone strictly following him. She looked down and her eyes went wide.

Growltiger's jaw fell and he looked around.

"What is that thing?" he yelled "take it out of the yard!" he ordered to his henchmen.

None of them dared to move. They were frozen or hidden away from the pink rabbit.

"You!" screamed Growltiger seeing the two new coming parties.

"You dare to escape and then come back!" he yelled.

"Oh uncle we just have a trip on movieland! You have to try! It's funny!" replied Tugger.

Rumple and Jerry starred at the youngest jellicles prince then looked to the oldest.

Munkustrap sighed

"It's a looong story" he replied.

"Oh so you have funny?" asked Growltiger with a very threatening voice. He slowly began to went down.

"Grab them!" he ordered to his henchmen.

Again they didn't react, the only one which dared to considered it, looked to the jellicles and quickly changed their mind.

Munkustrap had pushed the kittens behind him and was waiting for them to attack.

"Grab them! It's an order!" yelled Growltiger. He quickly found himself under a thousand of wide eyes, feel of wonder and fear. Even the Jellicle's. He was proud of himself. He turned to look at his mate to receive her appreciations. He was surprised to see her with the same wide eyes starring at something behind him.

He slowly turned to look behind.

A big pink paw fell down on him. He quacked while the paw grabbed him and lift him up.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

The rabbit didn't listen him and dragged him away from the den. Griddlebone looked half worried half surprised to the scene. Jelly and Exotica ran towards her and held her in their arms.

Growltiger continued to scream order to the rabbit while the big pink animal dragged him around the yard.

"Daddy?" asked Electra looking up to Munkustrap

"Yes darling?" replied Munkustrap still looking as his uncle was dragging around by the big rabbit.

"Is the rabbit a friend?" his daughter asked.

"I hope" replied Munkustrap. Then Growltiger yelled higher and the rabbit threw him away.

He landed against a high wall and slide to the ground like a piece of paper.

An henchman nearby quickly approached and touched him with a paw.

He didn't move.

* * *

**Ok...I'll add another chapter to end this story...but because I have some...ehrrr connection problems..(I don't know when I could find a connection) I think I'll have some problems to end it within the end of the contest... so you can think this as a.. sort early end and then wait for the real end... Sorry guys! See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

I guys!

I'm back! Sorry it has been a while but finally I'm back home and free to write here!

I promise you I'll be back soon to continue my stories! I have some exams to do for the university and some work left back to finish…but I will try to be back with new chapters in a few weeks!

So…this is for saying "Hello everybody I'm alive! You were thinking to be free from me wahwahwah (aehm…it has to be an evil laught like Mac's)…"

So…waiiittttttt! I'm coming!

And thanks to the new friends that sign me as favourite author an/or story! Love you!

I Promise I'll be back soon!

Bye!

Ljuba


End file.
